geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Crossover 3.0 Glitch Creepypasta
So, Super Mario Bros. Crossover is one of my favorite online game of all time! But I found a glitch in the game. I was taking screencaps with Bandicam to prove to you guys this really happened. I played the game and it was normal. I set up the buttons and started the game and playing as Luigi, Mario's younger but taller brother. I killed a Goomba. But after I hit a question mark block, Luigi was crying and the fire flower opened it's eyes. THAT kinda creeped me out. I went through the world and after if finished WORLD 1-8, it took me to WORLD 1-666. The level itself was Super Mario Bros. WORLD 1-1 except it was creepy and that the sky was like before a thunderstorm, the clouds were frowning, there was blood on the blocks, all the enemies were like Luigi's eyes after I hit the block, and there was no exit but there was a text box: "I WILL FIND AND KILL YOU." and then it closed. I hit it again and it said: "YOU'RE A WEAK, AND STUPID HUMAN WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT. I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN. DON'T THINK YOUR ANONYMOUS, CAMERON. YOU CAN'T SURVIVE LIKE THIS BEYOND DEATH." I was completely shocked at this. How would the game know my name? Then Luigi started flying away, and the level started glitching up. It then took me to "WORLD 1-???". It was all black except for Luigi. There was translucent static. The music was dial up tune slowed down 700% with screaming and static. My score, time and lives meters were now glitched up. For a split second during the middle of the level Tails Doll flashed and it cut to the first level except there was no music and no enemies. But there was a text box: "KILL SONIC" I was surprised at this. Sonic is NOT supposed to be in Super Mario Bros. Crossover! I went to the exit but in place of it was Sonic himself. A text box appeared. "Destroy the computer, Cameron, or he will come for you too.". Then it looked like they were conversing. There were text boxes: "Sonic: Dang it! You're here!" "Luigi: *garbled up text*" "Sonic: What the heck do you just say?" "Luigi: *more garbled up text*" Luigi then pulled out a Micro SMG. "Sonic: Hwah!" Then, Luigi shoots at Sonic. Blood splatted on the level and a bloodcurdling scream from suicidemouse.avi is heard. Then Sonic died and my character came, gasped and said in a textbox: "I hate you, Luigi! You killed every innocent bystander in your path, and I can't put up with this mess! Leave them alone!" Then to my surprise, Luigi leaves and comes back in a tank. "Hey! Don't kill me! Please give me mercy!" said my character in a textbox. But Luigi says in a textbox: "*even more garbled up text*" Luigi kills him by shooting at him. The screen turned black. More content coming soon! Category:Video Games Category:Computers and Internet Category:Mario Category:Crossovers